The Game- A Hunger Games Dareshow
by NintenGirl2002
Summary: I have seen dareshows and I really enjoyed them. The title really says it all. Enjoy! How is this against the rules? I have severe problems with layout so I made it like this.
1. Youtube Stars Kittys And Dieing, Oh My!

The Game

Chapter 1

YouTube stars and kitties and dying.

Oh my!

Finnick: Now let's get started, shall we?

Beetee: For you people new to the games, this is a show whererandom callers call in, and we get to see Gale, Katniss, Peeta, or any other tribute—

Finnick: —or Capitol citizen—

Beetee: —to compete in the dares. Now, let's go to Katniss with the phones.

Katniss: People keep asking for Peeta to hug them. Back off ladies! He's mine. Team Peeta!

Madge: Well, I prefer Gale. He's so strong and handsome and manly. Team Gale!

Katniss: Team Peeta!

Madge: Team Gale !

Katniss: Team Peeta!

Madge: Gale!

Katniss: Peeta!

Madge: GALE!

Katniss: PEETA!

Annie: Holy crap people, Team Finnick!

Finnick: She has a point.

Johanna: Is anyone else aware that this is a dare-show on whichno one has yet been dared?

Peeta: I know you're all bickering about who is better and all...

Gale: ...which is obvious...

Peeta: ...but can we get on with it?

*Dude walks in*

Katniss: Question. Who the heck are you?

Dude: I am the almighty YouTube star, Chuggaaconroy

Bunch of screaming fangirls and Rue: Chugga! *run atChugga in an unrealistic cartoon-style stampede *

Chuggaaconroy: Well... Gotta run, see you later!

Beetee: Breaking news!

Everyone: What?!

Beetee: We got a dare!

Finnick: Well... what is it?

Beetee: Dare Number One is from Cassandra and is for Primand Katniss.

Prim: Yay!

Beetee: It is... Buttercup is a female and she had kittens. MmakeKatniss kiss them all.

Katniss: Prim! Oh, God, you're alive!

Prim: Yeah... I had a talk with the author. Anyone that died and was cool is now alive

Katniss: Is Coin gonna be alive?

Prim: Nope.

Katniss: Thank The Lord! I thought I was going to die!

Johanna: Is it just me, or do you wanna see Katniss kiss a kitty?

Katniss: *Picks up one of the kitties*

Katniss: Will it bite me?

Prim: Probably.

Katniss: You're mean.

Wiress: Well, dying really puts an edge on you.

Clove: I already had an edge.

Katniss: When did you get here!?

Gale: Stop stalling! Kiss the freaking kitty, already.

Katniss: *Kisses kitty*

Katniss: Ewwww! That tastes gr-

Beetee: Time's up, see you later!

_Curtain closes_

Gale: I am still better!

Posy: Gale, play dollies with me!

Gale: Not right now. I'm telling everyone I'm better.

Posy: Maaaa, Gale won't play dollies with me!

Hazelle: Gale, play with your sister.

Gale: Yes, Ma. *leaves grumbling*

a/n: okay, this is an update of this chapter and I believe this is done amazing. Thank you estherdragon, my wonderful beta, for doing this. Remember, dares are needed!


	2. Ch 2- Three God Darned Dares

Game ch 2

Three God Darned Dares

Beetee: da-daa and we are back with The Game. Johanna, how many dares do we have?

Johanna: three...

Beetee: how many? I can't hear you!

Johanna: THREE GOD DARNED DARES!

Beetee: thank you Johanna

Annie: Johanna, could you read out the dares?

Johanna: make beetee act gay

Beetee: it doesn't say that, *grabs card out of Johanna hand*

Beetee: it says make FINNICK act gay you bitch

Finnick: it doesn't !

Annie: sorry honey it does...

Finnick: okay, for the fans

*portia drags Finnick into room with coustumes*

Finnick: why the hell did I do this...

Johanna: come on out darling!

Finnick walks out with a scarf on and walks toward peeta

Peeta: what will he do to me...

Finnick: ya know peeta... I was wondering why you went for katniss when you could of gotten all this.

Finnick starts to strip seductivly. After a few moments he walks over to peeta and gives him a kiss.

Finnick: now you know what you're missing

Johanna: ohh... Youtube's gonna love this...

Finnick: I hate my life

Runs to emo corner still half naked

Annie: now for another one.

Johanna: oh gale, I pity you now!

Beetee: it says I dare Peeta and Gale to wear My Little Pony Shirts that say "bronies 4 life" and sing the MLP theme song, then hug each other in end.

Gale: oh I love that show!

Everyone looks at gale

Gale: I mean posy loves that show

Posy: no I don't! You do! You spend hours a day watching that stuff!

Johanna: good girl... Now you get candy..

Posy: yay! Candy!

Beetee: well off you go!

Peeta:

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

Peeta:(My Little Pony)

Gale:I used to wonder what friendship could be

Peeta:(My Little Pony)

Gale: Until you all shared its magic with me

Peeta:Big adventure

Gale;Tons of fun

Peeta:A beautiful heart

Gale:Faithful and strong

Peeta:Sharing kindness!

Gale: that's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little ponies

Peeta:Do you know you're all my very best friends?

Big hug!

Johanna: oh peeta, peeta, peeta, I just sent this to katniss. Ha ha!

Peeta: I HATE MY LIFE!

Peeta runs to emo corner

Johanna: dare number three, Make clove kiss Cato

Clove and Cato: no!

Clove: if you ever ask that I will murder you in your sleep

Beetee: huh, huh, goodbye! Security!

_curtaincloses_

A/n: thank you for your support. When I published this I never thought anyone would read it never mind eighteen people! Thank you all! Read, review, and follow!


	3. Cato is dead!

Get A Room!

Beetee: Johanna?

Johanna: yes Beetee

Beetee: did you know that we only have one dare to do

johanna: thats more like it, this story is horrible

NintenGirl2002: I thought you liked me!

*runs to emo corner*

beetee: Johanna! Your scaring the po-

Johanna: do you hear that?

beetee: yes... It sounds like kissing

*walks to emo corner*

*Johanna sees finnick and NintenGirl kissing and progressing to other things*

Johanna: okay, get a room!

beetee: breaking news

Johanna: what now volts

Beetee: Cato is dead!

Johanna: yay! I never liked that bastard!

NintenGirl: Johanna, watch the language!

beetee: no Cato kissing people anymore!

audiance: *claps*

a/n: I never liked Cato... Mwahahah!


	4. Chapter 3 12- sneak peek

The game ch 3 1/2

A/n: You guys should be happy I uploaded at all! I have a mild case of writers block, ALL of the ideas in this chapter come from FantasyWisher. Thanks guuurl! Here is a sneak peak of chapter three

NintenGirl2002: woooooo woooooooo 200 views wooooooooo wooooooooooo

Johanna: dammit! I thought this wouldn't be as popular...

Beetee: oh, don't go teasing the poor girl.

Wiress: beetee can I speak ...

Beetee: yes dearie

Wiress: you have to shock me

Beetee: why?

Wiress: FantasyWisher said so

A/n: there you go I am working on the full version now!


	5. Chapter 4 part one- Shocking news!

Ch 4 PART ONE

A/n: I am over my writers block! Thank you, thank you, no need for applause. I originally wrote 3 1/2 around April 30th BUT I was to lazy to publish. Sooooo on with the story. Btw from june 10-20 you can wish me a happy b-day. Gragh! I get distracted easily. Bye!

Beetee: why did I do it!?

Johanna: what now?

Beetee: I shocked wiress and now she's In a coma!

Johanna: whoah... Volts, maybe you over did it a bit.

Beetee: maybe...

-_-many hours later-_-

Beetee: I got it! I found the formula to bring back wiress!

Johanna: perfect! Lets test it on Cato! Clove! Get your ass over here!

Clove: okay princess, what now?

Johanna: where is Cato buried?

Clove: I don't know...

Johanna: I know you do! SPIT IT OUT!

Clove: okay! Okay! Don't hurt me!

Johanna: ahh... Little clovey-wovey afraid of the big bad Johanna!

Clove: well he's buried *whispers in cloves ear*

Johanna: oh put glitter on Glimmers face while she's sleeping. Better yet, glitter glue. Video tape it too.

-_-many hours later-_-

Beetee: it worked!

Cato: where am I?

Johanna: about to mud wrestle with marvel! Go go go!

-_-meanwhile in the emo corner-_-

FantasyWisher (dragging finnick and gale down the hall) : come on! Before she catches us!

Finnick: who?

FantasyWisher: NintenGirl!

Gale: why can't she catch us?

FantasyWisher: because she doesn't know I'm back here. Come on!

Gale: (to finnick) I don't know what's happening but I sort of like it.

A/n: you can take it from there FantasyWisher! ;)

-_-meanwhile at mud pit-_-

Marvel: where did you get a mud pit?

Johanna: ask Rue

Rue: I found it behind the workhorses barn.

Cato: this is manure you idiot!

Katniss: you're making her cry! I am not afraid to kill you again!

Everyone: wrestle! Wrestle! Wrestle!

END OF CHI-APTER!

A/n: there you go! I think this is one of the longest chapters I ever written. I write all my work on my phone. I am serious about continuing the little FantasyWisher part. Go ahead! Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
